osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Asprid Reventlov
Quote Introduction Asprid is a mobile cyborg, while Bubbles is a goldfish, partners in crime brought together by fate. Appearance Asprid is a cyborg, with fair skin, and gray metal. His body is littered by mechanical parts, only his internal organs, and head remaining untouched. His hair is blue, and slicked back fluidly, reminding some of a wave. His eyes are blue as well. His neck is covered by a speaker system ring capable of recording and outputting audio. He dresses in the typical OG uniform, with this sleeves rolled up and with his pant legs rolled up, showing a quarter of his legs. Outside of school he wears a dark blue tank top that shows off his cyborg attachements. This has a small hole in the front where Bubbles can be seen, the transparent glass of his fishbowl visible to all. He wears camo cargo pants with this, and black running shoes. Bubbles is a golden goldfish with glistening scales, with a black cross on one of his fins. Personality Asprid: Asprid is known for his endlessly curious behaviour, doing things people think aren't acceptable, because he wonders why. As long as there is something investigate, or to figure out, Asprid is on it. This is mostly done for personal amusement, as it takes payment to get Asprid to do anything for anyone else exclusively. Due to some reasons mentioned above, he is also massively selfish, caring about nobody's best interest but his and that of Bubbles, his one tie to humanity, who receives all his coddling and attention. He does things incredibly casually, entering girls changing rooms without a single thought, and spontaneously starting fights, all with a friendly smile, since he doesn't know any better. This causes people to think he's fearless, while he's really just a massive idiot. He can show a very different side to him if teased, becoming mildly angry, but if someone jokes about Bubbles or his father, it enrages Asprid. Bubbles: Bubbles is like the devil on Asprid's shoulder, leading him into more trouble, and laughing when he gets in it. Whilst massively sadistic, he cares for Asprid, who feeds him every day and keeps his tank clean. To most others, he is cynical and snarky, considering most people trash. Bubbles is massively distrusting of the motivations of others, suspecting them of almost anything, never keeping a theoretical scenario as a possibility, more as a truth. This leads him to being incredibly observant. He also has a fantastic memory. Abilites and Powers Asprid: Asprid has a large variety of physical enhancements, the most prominent being his rotators. These connect his body together and allow him to spin the metal body parts or limbs attached to them at slow or quick speeds. This can be used for sharp, degree turns, giving both accuracy and momentum on varying spectrum. These are made by lightweight defensive metal, similarly to his limbs. Asprid can release a blast of energy in a direction from small jets attached to the backs of his elbows, hands, torso and knees. Upon using these, it drains his energy throughout the duration of activity and cannot be used for too long of a sustained boost or hover. These are primarily used for speeding up his movements, or small amounts of hovering to stop his falls. Built into his feet are rollerblading wheels, which Asprid can deploy at will, giving him faster movement. Lastly, due to required compatibility with Bubbles, Asprid has been waterproofed, water only functioning as a problem if certain electronics are exposed. Asprid regains most of his power to use basic functions through sunlight, but has to resort to more primitive fuel to power up the blasts. This needs to use gasoline in order to give his blasts substance. Bubbles: Bubbles is massively intelligent, his intelligence augmented through science. Due to the installed speaker which Bubbles has, he can use to emit a loud blast of sound through feedback. Equipment Asprid has a built in fish tank for Bubbles in his abdomen area. Due to his concern for his aquatic friend, Asprid spent countless fortunes on finding a material so reinforced that it wouldn't break from any fights Asprid gets into, also being used to counter melee blows, shattering weak weapons and remaining unscratched. It's not indestructible, but it's damn near close. The fish tank has a built in speaker system so Bubbles can speak, selecting certain words and projecting them through audio. The speaker system can also play music, recorded sounds, and let out a deafening feedback screech. Backstory Asprid was born to two parents who didn't want him. They left him out on the street, leaving him an orphan who was left on an unwilling parent's doorstep. Not wanting to deal with a child, they left him there as he was mauled by a wild dog confusing him for food. A man saw this, pulling the dog off and rushing the boy to his home, considering it was only a block away and closer to than the hospital. Being a licensed doctor, mechanic and scientist, he was able to stabilize Asprid, and with time he rebuilt Asprid's damaged parts. This functioned as Asprid's base body, and took him time to adapt to. The man took in Asprid, always wanting his own son, naming him Asprid Reventlov. Asprid had trouble with his new body, but unnoticeably so, as Asprid learned to walk with his new parts, feeling more real than his original parts. As he lived with his new father, he learned mechanic skills, and worked on his own upgrades with his dad. He took up roller skating on the side, becoming rather talented at this as well. Things remained constant, until Asprid's father brought him a pet, something which terrified young Asprid, as he thought all pets ate people. To his relief, it was a fish, who was unable to even think about doing anything like that with its incredible short term memory loss. Asprid's father sought to increase it's intelligence, and let Asprid pick it's name. With a giggle at the fish as it blew bubbles, he named it "Bubbles". As time passed, his father created the necessary technology to upgrade Bubbles's intelligence, inserting a chip into his fin, placing a visible marking onto it where it was inserted. As a result, the small fish became more intelligent, responding to it's name and remembering Asprid and his father, silently watching them both as they worked on customized parts for other cyborgs externally from Asprid. Asprid improving his own with new knowledge. However, one repair went wrong when Asprid turned 13, as when Asprid's father repaired a certain cyborg, he went berserk and dealt lethal damage to Asprid's father, leaving him in a critical condition as his heart failed. There was no way of saving him, his already pre-existing precautions being the only thing keeping him alive. As his life faded, he helped Asprid and Bubbles, who were both greviously injured from the Cyborg's rampage, and made modifications to Asprid, letting Bubbles have a habitat inside of his new keeper, and repairing Asprid in addition, before losing his life. Whilst Asprid was saddened, he still had business. He began to make modifications, giving him combat capability, even adding in a speaker system for Bubbles when he learned that Bubbles was capable of communication. Now speaking to his long time pet, he discovered more about who his pet was, and more importantly who his father was, and how this happened, the two of them forming a duo to investigate the rampage and the circumstances behind it. They fully explored the laboratory, checking all the places where Asprid wasn't allowed before. He found a massive supply of Gasoline, something that could certainly function as an alternate power source for combat based technology. They spent two years modifying Asprid's body and Bubbles's fish tank, all the while searching for clues. As they continued to get used to the constant improvements, achieving mastery of their current modifications, and finding a new location that could contain a variety of clues. As he was the proper age, Asprid figured it was time to go to school anyways, and with Bubbles giving his go-ahead, the two went to Osaka Gakuin, a school for people like Asprid, and quite a few more. Trivia Asprid's last name is taken from R. Giskard Reventlov, a famous fictional robot.Category:The Kat Collection Category:Male Category:Student Category:Character Category:Cyborg Category:Accepted Character Category:Technology Category:Human